rychardes_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
Bondage
The bondage used in the Pangaia games are mostly consensual but can include nonconceptual as well using a variety of bondage implements, including but not limited to rope, leather restraints, and cuffs. Rope bondage Rope bondage also referred to as rope play, kinbaku, shibari, Fesselspiele, is bondage involving the use of rope to restrict movement, wrap, suspend, or restrain a person, as part of BDSM activities. Rope A rope is a group of yarns, plies, fibers or strands that are twisted or braided together into a larger and stronger form. Ropes have tensile strength and so can be used for dragging and lifting. A rope is thicker and stronger than a similarly constructed cord, string, and twine. Japanese bondage : Kinbaku (緊縛) means "tight binding," while Kinbaku-bi (緊縛美) literally means "the beauty of tight binding." Kinbaku is a Japanese style of bondage or BDSM which involves tying a person up using simple yet visually intricate patterns, usually with several pieces of thin rope (often jute, hemp or linen and generally around 6 mm in diameter, but sometimes as small as 4 mm, and between 7–8 m long). In Japanese, this natural-fiber rope is known as asanawa (麻縄); the Japanese vocabulary does not make a distinction between hemp and jute. The allusion is to the use of hemp rope for restraining prisoners, as a symbol of power, in the same way, that stocks or manacles are used in a Western BDSM context. The word shibari came into common use in the West at some point in the 1990s to describe the bondage art Kinbaku. Shibari (縛り) is a Japanese word that literally means "to tie decoratively". : (source: Japanese bondage) Shibari patterns I will whittle the list down to a couple to save me from render-madness. Most of the below have multiple variations: * Single wrist binding 片手首縛り Katate kubi shibari * Both wrists binding 両手首縛り Ryoute kubi shibari * Handcuff binding 手錠縛り Tejou shibari * Prisoner handcuffs binding 連行手錠縛り Renkou tejou shibari * Hands behind the back binding 後ろ手縛り Ushiro te shibari * High hands behind the back binding 後ろ高手小手縛り(簡易型 Ushiro takate kote shibari) * Hands behind the head tie 後頭後ろ手縛り Koutou ushiro te shibari * Tasuki (kimono string) tied 襷(タスキ)縛り Tasuki (tasuki ) shibari * Crotch rope tie また縄縛り Mata nawa shibari * Turtle (diamond pattern) binding 亀甲縛り(菱縄縛り) Kikkou shibari (hishi nawa shibari) * Upright standing binding 直立不動一本縛り Chokuritsu fudou ippon shibari * Cross-legged binding 胡座 縛り Agura shibari * Shrimp binding 海老縛り Ebi shibari * Reverse shrimp binding 逆さ海老縛り Sakasa ebi shibari * Standing partial suspension 立ち吊り縛り Tachi tsuri shibari * One foot lifted partial suspension 片足上げ吊り縛り１ Kataashi age tsuri shibari * Hanging letter M, open leg binding Ｍ字開脚吊り縛り M ji kaikyaku tsuri shibari * Reverse hanging shrimp binding 逆海老吊り縛り Gyaku ebi tsuri shibari * Reverse prayer hands 後手 合掌 縛り - Gote Gasshou Shibari * Arms bound in front 前手 肘 縛り - Maete Hiji Shibari * Legs bound together 両足 合体 一文字 縛り - Ryouashi Gattai Ichimonji Shibari * Rifle tie 鉄砲 縛り - Teppou Shibari * Futomomo - Leg, calf to thigh * High Hands-on Front Tie 前方 高手 縛り - Zenpou Takate Shibari Technique Western bondage is about achieving restraint; the Japanese are more concerned with the artistry of the process. Sensory deprivation Sensory deprivation hood Spreateagle The spread eagle position is also employed as a bondage position in BDSM play, sometimes horizontally otherwise vertically and even upside down. This is a comfortable position, the submissive lies face up on their back with all four limbs secured to the furniture. Facedown would be called prone. The ties can be slack allowing movement or more severe. The position allows for total front access, but none to the rear so excludes spanking games. Penetration is limited by the low angle. 32 A standing or hanging position can be achieved using equipment such as a Saint Andrew's Cross or spreader bars but can also be achieved with ropes or chains attached to different endpoints. As an erotic humiliation technique, it forces the subjects to display their genitals and to provide access to the crotch, groin or anal region. Strappado Strappado patterns * legs apart – spreader bar or attachment points * legs together * knees bound together and ankles spread apart * elbows bound / not bound (see also armbinder) * rope around neck/collar pulling down to force increased bend (in the interests of safety, it is important to ensure * that there is no pressure on the front of the neck) * hair bondage or other head bondage to pull head back Suspension bondage Suspension bondage is a form of sexual bondage where a bound person is hung from one or more overhead suspension points. Suspension bondage is considered to carry a higher risk than other forms of sexual bondage. In partial suspension, the person is bound in a way that part of their body weight is held by suspension ropes, cables or chains. The classic partial suspension position is to have the person balancing on one foot with part of their weight supported through a chest harness and the other leg pulled up in some direction. A person lying on their upper back with legs tied upwards to a suspension point to pull their lower back off the ground would also qualify as partial suspension. In full suspension, the person is completely supported by suspension ropes, cables or chains, and they have no contact with the ground. The position of the person's body in a full suspension is only limited by their endurance and the skill of the binder. Wikipedia : Bondage is the practice of consensually tying, binding, or restraining a partner for erotic, aesthetic, or somatosensory stimulation. Rope, cuffs, bondage tape, self-adhering bandage, or other physical restraints may be used for this purpose. : (source Wikipedia) Category:Fetish